The use of warning lights is well known to indicate the stoppage of a vehicle or need of assistance. Such a warning light properly placed provides protection of people against injury such as a flashing light or flare would indicate an emergency situation. Conventionally, flares have been used and have an advantage of being easily visible at night. However, a flare is an incendiary device and is very dangerous at night especially to those that are untrained should the vehicle mishap include a spillage of gasoline. For this and other reasons, the use of a flare and its storage problems as well as disposal problems have been all but eliminated by the use of high intensity lighting that can be effectuated by the use of LED lamps. A properly pointed LED, which is a directional lighting device, can provide as strong as, if not stronger, lighting as a flare without the associated ignition and/or storage problems. One of the problems with the use of LED lights is that it is a directional lighting device and if not properly pointed provides little or no warning ability. For instance, if the LED light is pointed upwardly at a 45° angle it would be barely noticeable from a distance. However, if the LED light was pointed directly toward the approaching vehicle, the vehicle could easily spot the LED from over a mile away.
There is known prior art for the use of LED's, but as previously stated, unless the LED is properly situated it provides little or no benefit. A problem with properly situating the light is that during an emergency, an individual may not take the time to align the light or understand the need for aligning the light to provide the proper warning. Thus what is needed is a lighting device capable of attaching to a vehicle and automatically aligning itself with the horizon to provide the most effective warning indicator that can be viewed from the longest distance.
Publication No. 2002/0154512 discloses a warning light device including one or more suckers each having a housing extended from the rear portion for receiving one or more light bulbs which may be coupled together with electric wires. One or more batteries may be coupled to the light bulbs to generate the warning light through the sucker. One or more integrated circuits may be coupled to the light bulbs to energize or control the light bulbs simultaneously or alternatively. A cover may be engaged onto the housing for retaining the light bulb in the housing of the sucker.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,930 discloses a light emitting diode (LED) warning signal light, comprising a plurality of light sources constructed and arranged with a reflector or cullminator, the LED light sources being in electrical communication with a controller and an electrical source. The warning signal light provides various colored light signals for independent use or by an emergency vehicle. These light signals may include a strobe light, revolving light, an alternating light, a flashing light, a modulated light, a pulsating light, an oscillating light or any combination thereof. Additionally, the warning signal light may be capable of displaying symbols, reverse characters, or arrows. The controller may further be adapted to regulate or modulate the power intensity exposed to the illuminated LED's to create a variable intensity light signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,181 discloses a car locator comprising a base for attaching the locator to a car. A cantilevered support bar is pivotally connected with the base to permit pivotal movement and positioning of the bar relative to the base. The support bar is illuminated by a series of LEDS mounted on the support bar and connected to a power source and an optional switch, which may be mounted directly on the base, via electrical conductors. The power source may include batteries mounted to or contained within the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,167 discloses an auxiliary safety rear light assembly for vehicles which can be adhesively mounted at any position on the rear window of a vehicle or which can be adjusted along a horizontal axis so as to be mountable parallel to the road regardless of the angle which the vehicle rear window makes to the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,071 discloses a vehicle communication device wherein a display unit is selectively mountable onto a rear shelf of an automobile adjacent a rear window, including a safety switch to automatically de-energize the display unit when improperly oriented relative to the rear window. Suspension hooks are further included for selectively securing the display unit from rear or side windows of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,082 discloses a visor-mountable emergency light system including a housing to be mountable to and carried by a vehicle sunvisor. One or two portions of the housing have a conformation receptive of a strobotron exposed for directing light outwardly away from the housing. Another portion of the housing is conformed to define a cavity within which is located a firing unit mounted and connected to cyclically ignite the strobotron. The strobotron includes a light-transmissive lens that has a central area which transmits light of one or more specific colors and a peripheral area which transmits at least primarily uncolored light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,602 discloses a pair of conductive patterns, which are to be electrically connected to the battery of a motor vehicle, which are formed by baking on the interior surface of the rear windowpane of the vehicle. A pair of nuts or brackets of electrically conductive material are soldered to the conductive patterns. The lamp body of a supplemental high mounted stop lamp are fastened to the nuts or brackets, with the light sources of the lamp electrically connected in circuit therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,487 discloses a vehicle warning light assembly including an elongated hollow casing having an open front, a lamp unit extending longitudinally between two sides of the casing adjacent to the open front, a wheel member that is mounted rotatably in the casing on one of the two sides of the casing, an elongated reflector plate which is disposed in the casing on one side of the lamp unit and which has one end secured to the wheel member, a driving mechanism which is activatable to rotate the wheel member to rotate correspondingly the reflector plate around the lamp unit, and a transparent pane that is mounted on the casing at the open front of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,798 discloses a lamp assembly for illumination of a vehicle license plate including a substrate, a plurality of LED's mounted on the substrate, and a lens for directing the light emitted from the LED's onto the license plate. A housing encases the substrate and the lens. An attachment member fixedly secures the housing to a vehicle displaying the license plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,965 discloses a light bar containing one or more rows of light-emitting diodes (LED's) in a housing which extends across substantially the entire width of a windshield of a vehicle and is narrow in width to minimize interference with visibility through the windshield. The LED's are arranged in banks generally symmetrically arrayed about the center of the length of the housing. Two of the banks, preferably equidistant from the center, are tilted in opposite directions to each other so as to project light toward the right side and left side of the vehicle. A mechanism is provided for displacing and tilting the housing and may use pivotal arms attached to the end of the housing or adjustable Z-shaped hangers attached preferably to clamps such as visor clips already on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,185 discloses a full function light bar mounted inside a vehicle against the windshield. The light bar is an assembly of several light sources. The light bar is not limited in application to one specific vehicular model and is adaptable and adjustable to conform to the windshield, rear window, or other interior cab surfaces of varying shape. The light sources are supported on a flexible support mount which has adjustable, flexible gaskets. End caps and the gaskets screen the inside of the vehicle from the light emitted by the light bar. The support mount is hung on adjustable brackets which allow the light bar to be raised, lowered and tilted to further facilitate conformance with the windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,020 discloses a warning beacon including a transparent housing, having a triangular shape suggestive of a warning sign, the housing having a front face, a back face, and side edges. A mounting plate is disposed within the housing between the front and back faces, and a plurality of LEDs are supported by the mounting plate, and oriented to provide light in at least a forward direction through the front face.
U.S. Publication No. 2003/0016543 discloses a stop lamp for a vehicle comprising a substrate, a plurality of LED chips, at least one connecting wire and a cover. The substrate has a plurality of openings and a surface that faces towards a panel of a rear window of the vehicle. The substrate has an arrangement for fixing to an inner surface of the panel of a rear window of a vehicle. One LED chip is arranged in each opening on the substrate. The connecting wires are arranged on the substrate and electrically connect the LED chips to one another and to a voltage source. The cover is transparent and provided to protect the LED chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,441 discloses a safety lighting device which includes a base for attachment to an object and at least one elongated illuminatable section pivotably attached to the base. The elongated illuminatable section includes a light source and an illuminatable tube. The light source is circuitly connectable to an energy source to provide illumination, and the illuminatable tube includes a cylinder of scatter refractive material to refract illumination from the illuminatable tube. Methods for increasing visibility and apparent width are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,046 discloses a portable searchlight including an upper lamp housing, a lower base support unit and a releasable attachment device to attach the base support unit to another surface, such as, the roof of a motor vehicle. The apparatus and lamp housing can be tilted or rotated by remote-control from the interior of the vehicle. The releasable attachment device is such that the apparatus can be secured by a suction cup or by placing the base support unit in a shoe which is anchored to another surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,385 discloses a vehicle light having at least one vehicle light housing having an open end and configured to be arranged on an inner side of a vehicle. At least one illumination element is arranged in the vehicle light housing. The vehicle part has a light-transmissive area covering the open end of the vehicle light housing, wherein the light-transmissive area allows rays emitted by the illumination element to pass through to the exterior. The vehicle part can be the trunk lid or the exterior rearview mirror of the vehicle. The light-transmissive area is covered with a thick coating making it invisible from the exterior of the vehicle when the illumination element is switched off, such that light emitted by the illumination element passes through the coating when at least one illumination element is switched on.